What's the Point?
by StalkerDex
Summary: [Gorillaz]Murdoc2D. Murdoc has been feeling a bit under the weather and 2D has been feeling a bit of love...the mixture could be devastating.
1. Something's up with Muds

2D sat quietly in the hospital chair, fidgeting relentlessly with his long fingers. He was nervous; more nervous than usual. How could he have let this happen? This just wasn't fair! It should've been him. He did this, and it should've been him who went first.

"D, you okay?" A deep voice asked beside him.

His eyes moved in the direction of the inquiry before responding, "I'm scared, Russ…"

---Three years earlier---

"Bloody fuckin' Christ! Wot the hell is that?" Murdoc shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

"Wot?" 2D's innocent voice questioned as he stood over the waffle maker, which was damaged beyond apparent repair.

"What the hell did you do to it?"

"I'm making waffles!" He stated in a rather proud manner.

"Sweet Satan, Dullard. Look it this…oh shit…"

Murdoc pushed the blue haired dream-boat aside and pulled the plug on the breakfast maker, attempting to stop the madness before the smoke detector went off. He sighed and began to spit out a stream of foul curses as he started to scrape the charred, black and pathetic excuses for waffles into the trash.

"Look it D…c'mere, look…"

2D was frightened to get near him, but his voice didn't sound as threatening as usual, so he decided to comply with his friend's rather repetitive demands.

"Wot issit?"

"Look, see on the breakfast box here…for the waffle maker?"

"Yeah…?"

"See this?" He inquired further as he pointed to a small section with a bunch of tiny printed letters.

"Yeah?"

"This is instructions on how to use the machine, Brain-ache. Read 'em next time, got it?"

2D nodded, completely oblivious to the hostility in Murdoc's voice, which caused the bassist to sigh in irritation and put the box aside.

"Here, I'll make us some decent breakfast."

"Hey! What is that god-awful stench?" Russel declared as he entered the kitchen with Noodle tagging close behind.

"Murdoc try to make breakfast cakes," Noodle giggled.

"No, no…you see…No. The dumb-fuck sitting at the table is the one who royally destroyed a perfectly decent waffle."

"Don't use that language around her, Muds."

Murdoc sneered, but complied. He had no desire to corrupt Noodle, despite how much he wanted everyone else to think he did.

"I jus' wanted to make a right nice treat for everyone," 2D sighed, disappointed, before setting his lovely face in his hands.

"It's ok. Murdoc will make nice cakes for us."

"They're not cakes, Love," Murdoc laughed, "They're waffles."

"Not cakes? But I thought we were making breakfast cakes?"

"No, those are pancakes," Russel explained, "These are waffles and they're much tastier."

"Tastier than breakfast cakes? Hmmm…" she looked rather doubtful, but was willing and raring to give it a shot anyway.

"Yeah, Russ would know. He's eaten just about everything under the sun," Murdoc chuckled.

"Shut your corn-muffin ass up," Russel commanded, irritated with the implication towards his obesity.

"Oooh, yes…corn muffins are quite lovely!" 2D chirped, clearly not aware of what was going on.

Everyone just sort of looked at him, irritated.

"Wot? I thought we was talkin' 'bout food, yeh?"

"Jesus Christ…look, here are your waffles," Murdoc muttered before bringing everyone over a plate. He hadn't made enough for him, since he wasn't feeling all that hungry. Russel noticed this.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Dog?"

"First off, don't refer to me as 'dog'. It's Murdoc, got it? Second, I'm not hungry."

"Whatever. You should eat. You haven't been eating much lately."

It was true, he hadn't been. He hadn't been feeling all that good, though. He was starting to wonder if he should go and have a visit with the ol' doctor. That thought really didn't appeal to him, though, so he'd been avoiding it for quite some time.

"Ye…I'm, uh…tryin' ta lose some weight, that's all."

"You? You don' need to. What you need to do is a little weight training. That's just gravity wearing you down, my friend."

Murdoc shut his eyes, trying to control his anger. Russel was a bumbling idiot as far as he was concerned, but he really wasn't feeling up to a fight.

"Ye, whatever. Lookit here, I'm gonna go an' git some rest, kay? I'll see you all later."

Russel just shrugged and returned to his food as Murdoc left Kong, heading for the Winnebago. 2D shoveled some of his waffle down but was pretty consumed with questions about Murdoc. What did he suppose was wrong with him? Maybe he was sick. Perhaps he should find him a present or something to make him feel better. Yes. That was it. He would find something to make his old friend feel a bit above the weather.

----AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you guys think? It's been a while since I've posted anything on here, and it's been even longer since I've written a Gorillaz story. But I've been getting rather into Blur lately and that just led me back to the Gorillaz, so the inspiration was rekindled. Please leave me some reviews! Love y'all!---Stalkerdex


	2. Complete with Vampire teeth and blood

-----Author's Note: Ok, I wanted to make some notes to you, since you were all so lovely and left me reviews:D

**Clairethefanficcer: **This one isn't going to be rip your heart out sad like "Feelings Long Forgotten"…hehe. But I cannot reveal the deaths or non-deaths I've planned, for it would ruin the story! hehe.

**Kakashisgirl17: **Oooh, I'm honored that my story is your first Murdoc/2D pairing. You really ought to read my old fic "Feelings Long Forgotten". I feel like it's one of my best. :D

**Gangstagal3: **Nope, this isn't a one shot. I have trouble doing those! Haha. I just get so involved with my stories. Anyway, hopefully you continue to read and enjoy my story.

**Lil-lyon: **Glad you like!

**Waterfalltears: **You totally rock my socks. Do you have a myspace? I love how you read all of my stories. It's splendid!

Ok, enough of this madness…ON TO THE STORY!-----

Murdoc sighed as he plopped onto the small bed in the back of his winnebago. He was tired as hell and sick of dealing with everyone in that damned studio. It wasn't that he hated them all, he could tolerate them most of the time. It was just that he was so goddamn out of it.

"Muds, ol' boy…somefin' jus' ain't right," he muttered to himself before rolling over to get a rather restless and uncomfortable bit of sleep.

---Meanwhile---

"Russel?" 2D questioned as he came up beside the large and occupied drummer.

"What?" He asked absent mindedly, not really interested in whatever the pretty-boy lead singer had to say. He was trying to figure out something that was off in his drum set, and that was far more important than anything D could have to say.

"I was wonderin' if maybe you could take me out to the store for a bit?"

"Uh-huh. Yep…sure."

2D smiled, oblivious to the fact that Russel actually hadn't heard a word he'd said and started to run off.

"I'll go get my jacket then!" He chirped.

"Uh-yup," Russel muttered again as he focused on his drums some more, "AH-HAH!"

He had found the problem and smiled very largely at himself as he set it back up.

"Very nice," he stated to himself as he stood up and crossed his arms, proudly eyeing his drum set.

"I'm ready to go!" 2D announced happily as he came waltzing back out into the room.

"Go where?"

"To the store. You said you'd take me."

"Shit D…you should know better than to ask me questions while I'm busy! I can't take you to the store today. I've got some stuff to do."

2D's face saddened and he looked at his feet.

"Aw, D…don't do that, come on…"

It was too late, he'd already put his sad face on. He pushed his lips out and made himself look real childish, and it only took a few more seconds for Russel to give in.

"A'ight, fine. But you better not ask me for anything else the rest of the day, you go it?"

"Oh yes, I've got it!" 2D smiled before running out into the parking lot toward the Geep.

"Jesus," Russel muttered as he went to go and get Noodle. He couldn't leave her alone at Kong, so she would have to come along.

---Later at the store---

"What exactly do you want here?" Russel questioned, somewhat disturbed as the three band mates wandered around Spencer's Gifts.

"What's that…?" Noodle started to ask as she eyed a rather suggestive looking birthday card.

"Look away, child!" Russel said in a brief panic before shielding her young eyes, "D…come on, can't we go somewhere else?"

2D was standing in the back by the black lights and other assorted electrical decorations. He was completely enthralled with them.

"Wot'd ya say?" He asked, blinking stupidly at the ghostly drummer.

"Can we please go somewhere else?" Russel repeated, irritated, "this isn't very appropriate for Noodle."

"I'm not a baby," Noodle complained, trying to make him realize that she was older than when they'd first met.

"I know," he whispered before looking back at 2D, obviously uncaring of anything Noodle had to say about her maturing form.

"But I need ta find summink fer Murdoc."

"Why in the hell are you getting something for that cracka-ass?"

"Cos. He's been feelin' unda the weather an' I fought he might like summink nice. Like a nice piranha or summink."

Russel rolled his eyes, "A'ight, but hurry it up."

"K," 2D replied, a rather honest tone to his voice.

Russel smiled. He was so much like a young child; so eager to please everyone.

"Hey, what about this?" he asked.

"Wot?" 2D asked as he quickly strode over to his friend.

The two of them stared at a rather disgusting, foul looking skull lamp with a naked woman all sprawled out on top of it complete with vampire fangs and dripping blood.

"Oh yes, that's lovely," 2D stated earnestly, which caused Russel to raise his eyebrow at him a bit.

"What's lovely? I wanna see!" Noodle protested relentlessly as Russel continued to close her eyes.

"Nothing. Grab it D, and then we'll get the hell outta here."

"Okie dokie," he said cheerfully before grabbing the disturbing artifact and heading for the counter.

---Meanwhile in the winnebago---

"Oh, Satan…" Murdoc grumbled as he rolled over in his bed, unable to get comfortable. He was so goddamn tired that he couldn't bring himself to sleep. It was actually mostly due to his un-eased mind. He couldn't get himself to stop thinking about how shitty he'd been feeling.

"I need to be seein' a doctor…" he whispered to himself before he heard a faint knock at the door.


	3. Just a Breath Away

Author's note 

Waterfall tears: yeah, it's probably better that you don't get on myspace anyway. It is a bit risky…I suppose. : ) Anyway, I am glad that you read all of my stories:D It's quite awesome! ----

2D was shifting nervously from one foot too the other. He always got this way when he was preparing to talk to Murdoc. He wasn't exactly sure as to why. Perhaps it was the beatings…or perhaps it was something more. Either way, he was nervous as hell.

A creak in the door. Breathe.

"Wot issit then?" Murdoc questioned, groggy and frustrated.

"Oi, I'm sorry if you was sleepin'…" 2D quickly started to apologize.

"You're wastin' me time, mate," he growled in a rather aggressive manner, warning 2D not to start babbling like a moron. However, the young singer completely missed the rather obvious message and continued to stammer.

"Well…you see…it's jus' that you said you wasn't feelin' all that great an' I fought you might like a present or summink…"

"Get in, get in here…sweet Satan," Murdoc grumbled as he threw the winnebago door open a bit more and went further into the vehicle.

2D just blinked stupidly for a moment before realizing he'd just been invited inside. This was a bit unexpected, but the singer went inside before the invitation was revoked. You never took a show of kindness lightly from Murdoc. Although, he wasn't quite sure if that's what this was. It was more of an irritated invitation, to say the least.

"So, wot is it now?" Murdoc questioned as he started to pour out some Vodka from one of his nearly empty bottles.

"How long 'ave you been drinkin' dat?" 2D asked, wondering if perhaps Murdoc was in one of his drunken stupors. That would very much explain the invitation.

"Oh…a few hours or so," he responded.

He didn't seem overly drunk, but D was pretty sure that he was.

"Well, get on wif it…wot was it that ya wanted?" Murdoc urged, really not in the mood to be dealing with 2D. He'd heard the mention of a present though, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to see what that lot was all about.

"Well…here. Russel took me to the store a little while ago…I bought you dis…"

2D held out the Spencer's bag and Murdoc took it from him sloppily, curious as to what was inside. He was quite surprised, actually, when he opened the bag and found the lamp. He actually rather fancied it, which was surprising. Usually 2D got him some pretty, fluffy, useless junk. This however, was right up his alley. Shocking.

"Hmmm…this is…well, I actually like it, Dullard," he stated rather awkwardly, some what disappointed he had nothing to yell at the dim wit about.

2D felt his heart start to beat faster and his stomach lighten. He'd done good! He'd actually done right by Murdoc! This was something that never, EVER happened. It seemed as though he was constantly letting him down, and now, at this very moment, he'd managed to please the Satanist. He was so happy he just wanted to hug him, but he didn't. He knew better.

"Well, I guess I'll be going back to my room then…" 2D started to say, not wanting to spoil the moment by bothering the bassist, but he felt Murdoc's hand touch his arm lightly.

"Wait…I…uh…couldja stay just for a bit?"

2D gazed at him, confused.

"Ya want me ta stay?"

Murdoc had a blank look on his face. He was lonely, and he was drunk, and he desperately wanted company. He didn't want the Dullard to see any of this though, and responded in a rather nasty tone, "Well you don't 'ave ta. Christ, I jus' thought you might wanna, but if you don't that's just fuckin' dandy."

"No…no…I'll stay…I didn't mean it like that…" 2D quickly started to stammer. He really did want to stay. In fact, he'd like nothing more in the world. You see, in his eyes, Murdoc was a hero. He'd saved his life, gave him a wonderful career opportunity, and…in an odd sort of way…he was his first friend in the world. 2D had always had trouble making friends, back in the days when he was "Stewart", and Murdoc had changed all of that. In fact, he'd really changed who 2D was all around. For better, of course.

"So, uh…do you feel any better?" 2D asked as he sat on the edge of Murdoc's bed, seeing as it was the only semi-comfortable seat in the entire vehicle. He couldn't see how Murdoc could actually live in this thing. Especially since Kong was right across the way. Still, he supposed home was whatever it needed to be for the people who make it theirs.

"Oh, uh…well, no…not really. But…eh…woteva."

2D nodded.

"Maybe you could use some of me meds…?"

"No. Do you fink I want ta turn into some medicated fucked up zombie like you?"

The singer sighed and looked at his feet. He wasn't very nice, even when he was being nice, if you follow.

"Well…uh…c'n I do anyfing then?"

Murdoc sighed and looked out the small window above his sink.

"No…no…there's not."

"Wouldja like me ta drive ya to a doctor?"

Murdoc turned around sharply, looking 2D in the eye.

"No."

The singer nodded, acknowledging that the bassist before him was quite serious about that statement.

"Well, uh…" 2D looked up at Murdoc rather pathetically, "I've run out of things to say…"

"Me, too," Murdoc replied, in somewhat of a daze.

They stayed that way in awkward silence for a few more moments before Murdoc sat beside 2D, too close for comfort.

"Erm…" 2D muttered softly as Murdoc leaned in close, his lips just a breath away from D's. The singer narrowed his eyes and felt his chest being to rise and fall rapidly. His heart was pounding as though trying to escape it's ribcage prison and his palms began to sweat. Instant reactions. However, the feeling didn't last long, because Murdoc had pulled himself away before anything could happen, looking at the ground as he spoke.

"I think it's best you leave now."

2D sat there for a moment, breathing shallow.

"Ok…"

_Wot jus' happened?_


	4. I remember the day we met

_Maybe in time you'll wa-a-ant to be mine…_

2D closed his eyes as he gently ran his long fingers over his beloved keyboard. He was down in the basement, which was the place he called his room. No one could intrude on him in here. He was safe. It was his own little section of the world, and it provided him the greatest of comfort, which allowed him to dig deep into his soul and bring it out through the resonating notes of the wondrous instrument beneath his finger tips.

"Maybe in time you'll want to be mine…" the words smoothly glided out of his mouth, each note crisp, clear and beautiful. He had a wonderful voice, even if he wasn't quite aware of it, and it was a very relaxing sound. Even to his own ears. This was a good song, he could feel it in his gut. There was nothing better in the world than the feeling you got when you know you were working on a hit. Nothing could top it. Except for maybe the feeling you get when you fall for someone. But that…well, that was something different completely, and it wasn't something 2D hadn't felt for a long time. These days however, feelings seemed to be taking over him. Strange feelings. Forbidden feelings.

Suddenly, he heard a faint knock at his door. He blinked at his keyboard for a moment, not really wanting to part with the instrument. He did though, and answered the beckoning at his door.

"Noodle? Wot is it love?"

"I just wanted to know how it went with Murdoc," she explained in her soft voice.

"Oh, uh, c'm on in then," he offered as he stepped aside. He liked it when Noodle came to visit. She was always welcome in his little corner of the world.

"Thanks. So, how did it go?" She asked again as she sat on the edge of his bed, looking at all of the posters around his room. 2D had always had lots of posters of musicians he liked and pleasant scenery. Much like a teenager. Noodle found it amusing.

"It went, er, fine,' he replied.

_He was so close. I could almost taste his lips…_

"That's good. He didn't hit you or anything right?"

"Oh, uh, no…no."

"Good. I was afraid he might. Even though you were doing something nice, you know? He's always so mean to you."

2D nodded. He generally was one mean bastard, but there was just something about him that 2D found irresistible. Ever since the day he'd met him. He'd managed to block out most of his feelings for him though, over the years. But that moment in the winnebago…it was like he'd igniting a dying flame. A flame that should've been put out years ago.

Noodle gazed around the singer's room some more, sensing that something was a bit off about him. He was usually more talkative with her. She was afraid Murdoc might have hurt him and he just wasn't telling her. She noticed that he was far enough off in his own thoughts that she could look him over, though, and so she did. No bruises. He looked fine. Just fine.

"2D, are you okay? I mean, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, er, yes. Why love?"

"You just seem a little…off. Are you sick? Because Murdoc is sick I know."

"No, I don't fink I'm sick at all. I feel okay. My stomach is a bit…unsettled, but it's not sickness I don't fink."

She nodded.

"Alright…well, I'm going to go and get some food then. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks, Noodle, girl. I'm working on a song."

"Oh, well…you'll have to let me hear it when your done, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," he responded with a faint laugh behind his voice.

"Ok," she chuckled back. At least she'd gotten some sort of response out of him. That made her feel decent about leaving him alone for a while.

2D was quiet, but offered the young Chinese guitarist one more smile, as she walked out of his room, leaving him to his solitude. He liked to be alone, it gave him time to think about things and sort things out. Their conversation had reminded him, yet again, of the time he'd met Murdoc…

-----

_"Stewart, c'm on. Look, it's not that hard…jus' take these out to the mailbox for me, okay?" Stewart's uncle demanded, irritated as usual with the young boy's attempt at doing some good around the record store._

_"Okay…I'm sorry I messed up the records."_

_"Whatever, jus' take the mail out. Kay? That's all I want from you right now."_

_Stewart nodded, his eyes to the ground, and exited the store with a little box of records. He had to get them into the mailbox, so it could go out to some of their internet costumers._

_Stu kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, to ashamed to take them away. It seemed he was growing quite a friendship with the ground and his feet. He was never really directly looking anyone in the eye. They made him feel too bad about himself._

_Suddenly, a loud honk burst out through the air and everything went black._

_---Later---_

_"Satan, c'm on, wake up you Dullard!" A deep, raspy voice commanded desperately._

_"I can't believe you ran into my nephew! I'm goin' ta sue your ass off, ya hear!"_

_Stu's head was aching and he felt like he'd been hit by a train, but he opened his eyes anyway, just in time to see the man with the raspy voice stand up and look his uncle in the eye, rather aggressively._

_"Oh ye? Tha's jus' great. But, let me ask you this, now. Do ya even give a damn about him, eh? I know you don'. I've been buying records from your store fer years now, and I've neva once seen you treat that kid with one ounce of respect, neva. As a matta of fact, you pretty much knocked the confidence out of him, so why now, I ask, do you feel that it's your responsibility to punish me fer runnin' 'im over? Oh yes, fer your own profit. Otherwise, I've done ya a favor, haven't I? Because I fink, late at night, you actually fantasize about runnin' him over the way I did jus' now, dontcha?"_

_The crowd all around them had just heard a rather convincing recap of Stewart's relationship with his uncle, and that shot any hope of suing the raspy-voiced man to hell…he'd hoped._

_However, this man wound up with more than he bargained for…_

_"Oh ye? Well, if you respect my fuckin' sad excuse for a nephew so much, why don' you take 'im? Eh? He needs someone to take care of him, and I'm quite sick of him, I am."_

_The man was about to open his mouth before Stu's uncle went on, "I'll sue you if you don't take 'im, and, seeing as I've been sellin' to ya fer so long, I know yer financial situation has no room fer a law suit."_

_The man with the car sighed and put his arms in the air, defeated._

_"Alright…fine. We've reached an agreement then?"_

_"I believe we have," Stu's uncle said softly, shaking hands with the man._

_"Look, he's awake," one of the on-lookers said, a rather exited tone to her voice._

_The man looked down at him._

_"Hello there mate, the name's Murdoc. Here, grab on to me hand. Sorry I hit ya wit ma car…"_

_Stu felt his stomach fall to the floor as their hands touched. _

_"My name's Stewart," he replied softly._

_"Well, then Stewart, why don' ya git into the winnebago and I'll take ya to a hospital and 'ave ya checked on, eh?"_

_"Ye…ok…"_

_Stu looked at his uncle, relieved at the knowledge it would be the last time he set eyes on him, and followed his new caretaker to the winnebago, eager to reach the hospital, and eager to get to know this rather captivating, strange, and attractive Brit named Murdoc._


	5. Three Little Words

(Author's note: Oi…you guys, I'm so sorry. Look, I was listening to music while I wrote my last chapter and I was focusing on it more than the story…this won't happen again…and I said that Noodle was Chinese! OMG! So dumb! I know she's Japanese. I'm a very hardcore Gorillaz fan…haha. I also know that 2D was in a coma after Murdoc hit him with the car, but I left all of that out for the sake of remembering the growing relationship. I considered leaving all of that in there, but I thought it could be more powerful recapping their conversations and everything…which they wouldn't have any if 2D had been in a coma. Anyway…Sorry for the confusions! And I will shut off my music as I write this chapter!)

The wind outside the winnebago was harsh and loud. Perhaps he could blame is lack of sleep on it. Or perhaps, just maybe, he could accept what he'd just done. 2D. God, how could it be him? That damned blue-haired, dim-witted, good-for-nothing, pretty-boy zombie! Of all the people on the planet, he had to be yearning for him. It was fucking twisted, that's what it was. As he sat silently, trying desperately to welcome sleep, he found his mind wandering upon three different reasons for his lack of such.

The first, of course, was the fact that he was attracted to someone of the same sex. That terrified Murdoc beyond description. The world had already treated him coldly, but they would exile him if they knew. Jesus, they'd fucking kill him if they had clue.

The second, was his lack of ability to tell the lovely singer how he felt about him. He wasn't sure why he almost kissed him before, he really wasn't. Perhaps it was the sickness…it made him weary. He'd let his guard down and he got the better of himself. After all of these years, he'd made the first move.

This thought, however, brought him onto the third, final, and most important conflict of all. 2D himself. Sure, he knew that if he told 2D he wanted, no needed…no…loved him…well, the kid would have him. There was no way in hell he wouldn't, simply out the fact that he wanted to please him in anyway possible. That wasn't the problem though. No. It was a matter of whether or not he would love him back. Would 2D ever feel these things? Was the Dullard even capable of feeling these sorts of feelings? He wasn't sure. In fact, he wasn't sure about anything these days.

Love. Shit. He hadn't been in love for years. And he remembered the moment it hit him…

---

_"Jesus, kid. You're bleein' all over yourself…" Murdoc stated in a rather disgusted manner, but grabbed a few towels that the nurse had given him and put them on Stewart's head, holding them in place. He'd hit the poor guy with a car, so he figured the least he could do was hold the towel on his head for a bit. Even if he didn't particularly want to._

_"Tanks…" Stewart replied, still a bit dazed._

_They sat together for a few more moments before Murdoc switched the towels…he really was bleeding quite a lot._

_"Stewart?"_

_He nodded._

_"Wot the hell kinda name issat?"_

_"The one me mum gave me, I s'ppose."_

_Was he serious? He hadn't a better answer than that? What strange kid._

_"Well, if you're goin' ta hang around me I think we'd better come up wit somethin' a bit better than that, yeah?"_

_Stewart shrugged._

_"Yeah, sure…I guess."_

_"Wot do ya want me ta call ya then?"_

_The kid shrugged again. Satan, he sure didn't say much._

_"Are you kiddin'? Ya haven't got a name you've always wanted or anyfing? Ya know, like from when you were a small one?"_

_Stu's face sort of went off in a daze and Murdoc quieted, assuming he was thinking of a name. Wow, he certainly did have a lovely face, ignoring the portions of it that'd been mangled in the accident. One of his eyes was really looking damaged. Shit. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. Especially not someone so attractive as this. It wasn't every day you saw someone who was as…pleasant…as this kid. He'd seen him around the record store, with his bastard uncle yelling at him all of the time. Stewart would always walk around the store with his eyes to the ground as he received his daily dose of verbal abuse. It'd really disgusted Murdoc. The whole situation. In a way, he was glad to get him out of it, even if it was a large inconvenience to him._

_"How about…erm…oh, I know!"_

_Murdoc looked at him attentively, a little afraid of where this was going._

_"Stewart!" He exclaimed, proud of himself for thinking up such a clever nickname._

_Murdoc sighed and shook his head. What a numb-skull._

_"Look it, wot's your last name?"_

_"Oh, erm, Tusspot."_

_"Tusspot…hmmm…Stewart Tusspot…How about Stu-pot then?"_

_Stewart narrowed his eyes a bit as if in deep though and then quickly widened them again, very excited._

_"Oh yes! That's lovely!"_

_"Ye…I s'ppose it is…" Murdoc said softly, a small pit forming in the bottom of his stomach._

---

"2D!" Noodle cried out from behind D's door.

"Wot issit?" He shouted back, not in the mood to get up and answer his door again.

"RUSSEL WANTS YOU TO COME GET DINNER! HE SAYS NOW OR HE'LL COME AND GET'CHA HIMSELF!"

2D sighed. He really didn't want to go up there, but decided that going willingly would be far better than being dragged to the kitchen. That'd happened several times before. Russel was always afraid that he was anorexic or something. He didn't eat much, but most certainly didn't starve himself.

"I'm comin'…" He replied quickly, hopping out of his chair and exiting his room.

"Russel made some hamburgers…a veggie burger for you…"

"Oh…I fought you guys already ate?"

"We did. He went out to get Murdoc."

2D felt his heart speed up a bit. _Oh…great…_

"Russel! Let fuckin' go of me you overweight, pig headed wanker!" Murdoc shouted angrily as Russel dragged him into the kitchen.

"Wot're ya doin'?" 2D asked.

"He needs to eat," Russel explained, matter-of-factly.

"He's sick…" he started to protest.

"Exactly! That's why he needs to eat!"

"Fuck you!" Murdoc shouted out, before suddenly bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Oh…" 2D uttered softly before walking over and moving Russel to the side, not in a rude way, but enough to let him know he wanted to be closer to Murdoc.

"Hey…c'm on…I'll take ya back ta the winne…"

"I…cough…I c'n do it meself…cough…"

2D ignored Murdoc's stubborn demands and pulled him off of the floor, surprising Russel and Noodle. They'd never really seen 2D attempt to take care of anyone. That was…out of character to say the least. It was usually him who needed tending to. It was almost as if Murdoc and D had switched place.

"I think we're in the Twilight Zone…" Noodle whispered to Russel, who started to laugh a bit. She was a cute little thing.

As the two of them giggled Murdoc draped his arm around 2D and allowed him to help carry him to the winnebago. Normally he wouldn't stand for any of this, but he really didn't feel like he could walk without help. He was just so fuckin' out of it. Not to mention…2D's thin frame did feel rather nice against his.

It wasn't a very long walk to the winnebago and they were soon inside, 2D laying Murdoc onto the bed in a very motherly manner.

"Here…Do ya need anyfing?"

Murdoc sighed. He needed sleep.

"No. I'm okay."

2D looked at him, trying to find some excuse to stay, but he couldn't find one.

"I guess I'll leave then?"

"Ye…I guess you will."

He nodded, still trying to think of something. _Nothing._

Murdoc felt a wave of sickness wash over him as 2D started to leave. _Stop! _And before he knew it…

"Wait! Hang on!"

2D turned around, an honestly perplexed look upon his face.

"Wait…" Murdoc repeated. He was on his feet now. Wobbly, but still on his feet.

"Wot issit?" 2D asked, unconsciously backing away from Murdoc as he approached.

"What're you afraid a me?"

"Huh? Oh…no. No…"

"Then hold still," Murdoc demanded before grabbing the singer's shoulders.

2D winced, absolutely certain he was about to receive a beating. However, he was surprised to feel…

Murdoc didn't even think about it. He had done it. His lips were touching 2D's…desperately. He was kissing him repeatedly, quickly and urgently. He needed him, and he had a feeling it was mutual.

And it was.

"Oh…!" 2D moaned between the kisses, grasping onto Murdoc's face and getting as close to him as was physically possible.

"Here…c'm on…" Murdoc choked out between his heavy breaths, grasping 2D, who had his legs around his waste, and carrying him to the bed. Their lips reunited as Murdoc threw the lovely singer down onto his bed, dominating him.

2D whimpered lightly as he felt Murdoc's hands unbuttoning his pants. This was it. As the bassist removed his pants he quickly pulled his own shirt above his head and reached for his partner's pants. Soon both of them were completely stripped down and frantically rolling around together.

Murdoc was amazed at just how spectacular it felt to be with him. He'd always wanted him, but he had no clue it would be like this. His entire manner was just…needy and gentle all at once. It was exactly what he'd wanted him to be like. The light and pleasurable faces he'd make, the soft moans that escaped his lips…everything. He was just perfect. He could see from the way he was handling him…he felt it too.

2D was also marveling at the man in his arms. He was strong, dominating and knew what to do. His black hair was all frazzled and in his eyes, which the singer found wildly attractive, along with his arms. The way his muscles moved as he rhythmically shifted on top of him. He was exactly what he'd needed…all of these years and he never knew…

"I love you…" 2D said softly.


	6. Something's going on

(Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I went on vacation and I had no access to a computer…and it nearly killed me…Anyway…so, here's the new chapter. And…to one of my readers…I'll be sure to use 'dawg' from now on. Haha.)

"You wot?" Murdoc stated, completely and utterly shocked by the words he'd just heard escape 2D's lips.

"I…I…I didn't say nofin'…"

"Yes you did…wot didja say?"

"I…" He felt his heart sink, "I said I love ya…"

"Why wouldja say that?"

"I dunno. I jus' said it."

"Well, you don' jus' say stuff like that!"

"I'm sorry…oh…I didn't mean it…"

The lovely singer was completely flustered and was tripping all over himself, gathering his clothes off of the floor as he explained. He had just screwed up the entire experience. He'd been waiting for as long as he could remember to share something like that with the bassist and he'd soiled the whole moment.

"Shut it, D…lookit…jus'…jus' go. For Chrissake, git out," Murdoc demanded as he picked up 2D's shirt off of the floor and tossed it at him.

The singer stared at him stupidly for a moment before the bassist yelled at him again, scaring him off.

_I don' understand. I fought we was doin' somfin' special. I fought that he felt the same…was it jus' sex? Is he jus' usin' me?_

Thoughts raced through D's head, confusing himself further and further.

Meanwhile in the winnebago…

_Why in the hell would he say that to me if he didn't mean it? OH…you know better Muds…he wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it. 2D wasn't like that._

"Oh Satan…" He muttered to himself.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, sucking lightly on a cigarette he'd lit after the singer had left. He wasn't quite sure why he'd reacted the way he did when D had told him he loved him. After all, he'd been dying to hear that for quite some time…it was just that…well…he hadn't expected it. And…he wasn't quite sure if ol' Stu was capable of feeling such things. To tell the truth, he'd never seen any hint of 2D actually being able to feel something so strong. Then again, who was he to know how the Dullard felt?

_Satan…my head…_

Time to take some meds.

---Meanwhile---

"Hey, D…c'mere!" Russel demanded, a sharp tone to his voice, startling the singer. He hadn't noticed that he and Noodle were still awake. It was getting sort of late.

"Oh…uh…wot issit?"

"What took ya so long in there? Is Muds okay?"

2D felt his stomach drop. Did they know?

"Oh, uh, yeah… he's ok. He asked me ta stay and talk wif him a bit."

Russel raised his eyebrow.

"Don't sound like he's ok, if he asked you to stay and sit with him."

2D blinked. Maybe that was it. He was sick.

"Oh, well. He seemed okay."

Russel nodded lightly, drifting off into a line of thought. When he turned back 2D was already heading down the hall; dark, lanky…depressed. Something had seriously deflated that kid, and he could already feel it. Something was going on…


	7. Doctor's Visit

"Yo Muds! Hey! Open up this door right fucking now!" Russel demanded as he pounded relentlessly at the bassist's door.

"Sweet Satan," Murdoc muttered under his breath. Some nerve that damned bastard had, slamming on his door like that and such.

"Wot issit thatcha want then?"

"What did you do to D?" He demanded, pushing Murdoc aside and allowing himself in.

"Nuffin'! Jesus, issat whathca came here fer? To ask me about that wanker?"

"Look it here, now! I know ya did something to him! He came trudging into the studios a few minutes ago and he looked absolutely crushed! He was out here with you, and he was fine before then, so what the hell didja do?"

"I jus' toldja, nuffin'!"

"What did you do? I mean, for God's sake, Murdoc, he was just trying to help you out!"

"I know! Jesus…you fink I dunno that? I didn't do fuckin' anyfing. He's a moody bastard and you know that! Why issit always 'oh, somethin's wrong, must be Muds again', huh? Why issit…"

"Oh shit…woah…" Russel spat out, surprised, as Murdoc suddenly bent over and heaved all over the floor between them.

Russel watched curiously for a few moments as the bassist let his last meal fall all over the ground, his stomach muscles contracting violently as he tried to stop himself.

"Here, I'll clean that fer ya. You know, you need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine. No I don't."

"It doesn't matter whether you think you do or don't, man. I'm taking you anyway."

"Fuck off," Murdoc muttered before waving his hand at the drummer carelessly and falling back on the floor, exhausted and dying to sleep.

---

2D was balled up on his bed, crying hopelessly. He wasn't really sure why he felt so broken. He knew nothing would ever happen. But…well, it was just down right cruel what Murdoc had done. He'd thought it was a romantic, loving experience he was having and he was rudely awaked to discover it was just sex. Perhaps it was even just a new way for Murdoc to screw around with his head. After all, Murdoc had never really given any hint of caring for him. In fact, he'd always made it quite clear that it was just the opposite. He hated him.

"Oh…" 2D whined as the thought entered his head.

However, he couldn't push it away. It was clear as day to him. Murdoc hated him. He knew it. There was no other reason for him to torture him like this.

---

"This is ridiculous, I'm fucking fine," Murdoc stated, irritated, as he sat in the waiting room chair at the hospital.

"No you're not. Now quit bitching."

"I'm not bitching."

"Yes, yes you are. You're bitching like a fuckin' school girl. Now, please, shut your cracka-ass, British fuck-off mouth and let me read about Oprah," he demanded as he tried desperately to focus on a magazine in his hand.

"She's a whore," he replied, simply trying to get on Russel's nerves at this point.

"And you're a dick. You two really aught to party sometime."

Murdoc grumbled under his breath for a moment before noticing a young woman and her toddler son, staring at the two of them in a disgusted manner.

"Wot?" he asked, innocently before she rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the room.

He took a great satisfaction in that.

"Mr. Niccals?" A voice said.

It took Murdoc all of two seconds to realize it was the nurse coming out of the door.

"Oi, that's me," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"Right this way."

He followed, studying her bottom as he walked behind her. Boy, was she a piece of work.

"Oh, um, sorry, but, did you want this gentleman with you?" She questioned as she noticed Russel behind him.

Murdoc turned around, confused. He hadn't realized Russel was following him.

"I'm not twelve you kow."

"I don't care, I'm coming in with you."

"Oh, are you two a couple?"

Murdoc felt a hot rush flow into his cheeks as he turned around and gave her the most awful look he could muster.

"Do I look like a goddamn flamer to you?"

Her face quickly flushed red as she quickly let out a stream of apologies and continued leading him into the doctor's waiting room.

---

The tears had stopped, but the hurting was still fresh as 2D sat in his bed, staring blankly at the television. He looked like one of those zombies he fancied so much, which would've been fine by him if it weren't under the given circumstances.

The people on the tv. They were all so happy. Isn't that what life was supposed to be? No. He supposed it wasn't.

Suddenly, he heard a light knock at the door.

_Murdoc?_

He quickly ran over to the door and answered it, only to find that it was Noodle.

"Oh, hey there Noodle girl. Wot issit dat ya need, Love?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Can I come in?"

"Sure, yea. C'm on in," he smiled as he stood aside for her.

She noticed the red puffiness around his eyes, indicating his previous break down. She'd heard him crying, but it was just further confirmation for her.

"Do you need to talk, 2D?" She questioned as she sat on the bed.

"No…but you c'n stay if you like. I could use some company," he offered, sitting down beside her.

"Ok. I'll watch some of this zombie stuff with you," she smiled.

2D laughed a bit, knowing she didn't enjoy the stuff any more than anyone else did. She was such a thoughtful girl. She really was.

He let her curl up beside him and the two of them watched tv together, calming him a bit.

---

"Hello there, Murdoc. You're a bit early for our appointment."

"I know. I've been sick," Murdoc offered, giving his doctor some advice.

Russel shot Murdoc a rather irritated glance. He'd neglected to tell him he'd already had an appointment set up.

"What's been the matter with you?" The doctor asked, looking overly concerned for Russel's taste.

"I've been tossing up and all of that. Can't sleep. I'm a bit stressed. Have ya got the results fer that blood test back yet?"

The doctor looked at him for a moment before going on.

"Well, you're symptoms are just a bit of the flu that's going around…but, ehm. Well, we got your blood test results back, yeah. You see, this cold is hanging on longer than normal for you, yes?"

"Yea. Quite a bit longer."

Damn doctor was always saying 'yea' or 'yes'. It bothered the shit out of the bassist.

"Yeah. Well, uh…look, there's no easy way to break something like this to a patient…"

"Wot issit? Wot's the matter wit me?" Murdoc suddenly demanded, surprised at his own concern for himself.

"I…" he sighed, "Murdoc, you have HIV."

_Shit. 2D…_


	8. Why Did You Do This To Me?

Russel was quiet as he walked to the Geep beside his deranged friend. He really hadn't a clue as to what he should say. Murdoc had been absolutely mortified when the doctor told him about his condition. He truly looked frightened, and that actually scared Russel. He'd never seen Murdoc afraid. Never in all of the years he'd known him. In his eyes, he was fearless. These days he just wasn't sure about anything.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked as he plopped into the vehicle, gently looking at Muds, who was in the driver's seat.

"2D," he replied absent-mindedly.

"D? Why you thinkin' about him?"

"Cos. No reason I s'ppose. Jus' thinkin' about…well…how carefree and happy he is all of the time, ya know?"

"Ye. I know."

Murdoc sighed before turning the key in the ignition. _I've fucked that up now, haven't I?_

---

2D smiled softly as he looked at the young Japanese girl sleeping in his lap. It was like having a little daughter of his own, and he enjoyed it…mostly because he knew he could never really take care of a kid. He'd always secretly wanted one, but knew it wouldn't work. The world would just shoot him down if he'd even tried. Everyone thought he was too immature…too out of it…too hopped up on pills. Perhaps he was. He really didn't know. All that he cared about was the fathering opportunities Noodle allowed him. Although, it really wasn't much. Mainly Russel took care of her since he basically believed all of the same things about 2D as the rest of the world did. He could let Murdoc look after her he supposed, but Muds was just such a dirty bastard sometimes. He wasn't particularly rotten toward Noodle though. Sure, sometimes he had his moments where he'd curse at her or something, but deep down inside he cared for her and everyone at Kong knew it.

Suddenly, he heard a light knock at his door.

"Oh…" he muttered softly before carefully moving the teenage girl down on his pillow. She stirred a bit, but quickly resumed her sleep.

"Hey…wot issit?" 2D asked, somewhat in a trance as he realized it was Murdoc at his door.

"C'n ya come to the winne wit me? I gotta talk."

"Wot?"

"I gotta talk brainache, now c'n ya come er not?"

"Oh, ye…I c'n come. 'Ang on a moment…"

Murdoc watched quietly as Stu went over to Noodle, who he'd just noticed was sleeping on his bed.

"Hey…Noodle Girl…I'm goin' ta Murdoc's winnebago…You c'n sleep here if ya need. Dunno when I'll be back, but I won' wake ya."

"Ok…" she mumbled under her breath before rolling back over.

"K…I'm comin'…" 2D whispered, trying not to bother Noodle any more than he already had.

Murdoc waited for the singer to close the door behind him before speaking.

"You really shouldn't let her sleep in there wit ya."

"Wot? Why?"

"D, c'm on. Use yer head. I know you've got one."

"Well, I don' see wot the matter is…but…"

"You can't be havin' a teenage girl sleepin' in yer room wit ya. She's not a little girl anymore, D."

"I wasn't doin' nuffin' weird, I swear."

"I know you weren't, Dullard, I know. I'm jus' tellin' ya. Russ ain't goin' ta like it either."

2D nodded and walked silently along side his friend. He really hadn't the foggiest as to what was going on. All he knew is that the whole situation was peculiar and out of the ordinary.

"Are you okay, Muds?" 2D questioned suddenly, sensing that something was wrong with him.

"Ye, I'm fine. I jus'…well, there's sumfin we need ta be talkin' about."

"Wot?" 2D asked quickly, touching Murdoc's arm and stopping them mid-walk. They were standing in the parking lot alone by now.

"I…c'n ya wait 'til we get ta the winne? For the love of Satan, you're such a child sometimes."

"I am not," 2D whined, which, again, stopped Murdoc in his tracks.

"Ya see…that, right there…that was childish."

"So? Well…c'n ya please tell me."

2D wasn't sure why he was giving the bassist such a hard time. Perhaps he just didn't want to go back in there…he'd just relive the sex over again…which would make him crave Murdoc's taste even more than he already did.

Murdoc looked the singer over for a moment, just wanting to hug him or something. He couldn't explain all of the emotions…he was just going nuts. Especially after being told he had a few years left to live. There's nothing like the grim reaper to get you all fucked up.

"Alright…ok…" he sighed, "Lookit D…here's the thing…ya…ya said ya loved me in there…"

"Ye…I told ya I was sorry…" 2D quickly started to stammer.

"No…here's wot I needed ta talk about…I…didja mean it? I mean, look…I'm not goin' ta beat ya up either way…be honest, look me in the eye when ya tell me…"

Murdoc grasped the singer's shoulder softly and forced eye contact, which made D's heart rush. They stayed this way for a second before Murdoc urged again.

"So…?"

"I…well…Ye…Yeah I meant it…" the singer replied softly, continuing to look his object of attraction in the eyes. He felt his body slowing getting closer.

"Enough to die wit me?"

"Wot d'ya mean?"

"Jus' wot I said."

He was confused beyond belief, but he had to answer the question, and it really wasn't that hard to find the answer.

"Yeah…I do Muds…I'd die wit ya. I would. I really would…"

Murdoc continued to look at his eyes, those empty, soulless eyes, before shamefully averting them to the ground.

"I've fucked up, D."

"How?" He asked, touching Murdoc's hand and putting his other under his chin, reuniting their eyes.

The bassist looked up at him shamefully before speaking.

"I saw the doctor today."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"No, D. I'm not. I've…I've got HIV. The doc said I've got 4 years at best left in me."

2D looked absolutely stunned, but he quickly leaned in close.

"How long have ya had it?"

"A while apparently…Jesus D…you could have it too, why aren't ya askin' about that?…"

"I don' have it."

"Wot makes ya so sure?"

"I don' feel sick like you."

"So?" The bassist was sometimes shocked at how naïve his blue-haired friend could be, "that doesn't mean anything! D…you don' feel it. I'm not even feelin' it. I've got the flu. I jus' git blood work done every so often to keep my doctor satisfied. Lookit…D, you could be very sick…"

"I don't care," 2D replied flatly, a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

"You don't?"

"No."

Murdoc studied the melodic zombie-lover before him, understanding that he was terrified out of his wits. He looked ill. He truly did.

"Do ya want to sleep in my winnebago tonight?" Murdoc offered, wanting him to be near.

"I dunno. I guess…I dunno…maybe I should be alone for a while?"

"Why?"

"Can't I git people sick?"

"No, D. Ok, Stu…it's an STD…you can't get it by sneezin' on someone or somfin'."

"So ya gave it ta me when we had sex then?"

"Yes. That's when I gave it to you."

Suddenly, 2D pushed away from him and gave him the most hurt look he'd ever seen in his life.

"Did you do this to me on purpose?" He demanded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Wot? Jesus, no! Do ya really think I'd do that?"

"Why not? You hate me! I know you do! You hate me!"

Murdoc stared in disbelief as the normally carefree kid broke down before his very eyes.

"Oh God…I'm goin' ta die! You've killed me Muds! You've killed me!"

Murdoc felt his stomach getting sick. He hadn't meant to hurt D. Not really. Sure, he enjoyed the daily beat up he gave him…but this? No. As much as he wanted everyone to think he didn't give a damn about anyone; there's very few people he'd wish death on, and 2D was definitely not one of them.

"Stu…Stu…Stu! Stoppit now. Quit cryin'!"

Murdoc grabbed onto his arms and tried to calm him down, but the singer was positively furious and he pushed him off forcefully.

"Leave me alone! Don' talk to me anymore…jus' leave me the hell alone…please…!"

The Satanist was taken aback as he watched his friend fall apart. _What have I done?_


	9. The Question

(Author's Note: OK…to my lovely, fantastic and AWESOME readers! I'm glad I've drawn you in the story, but I wanted to explain why the last two chapters took FOREVER to post! My Internet wasn't working (which nearly destroyed my soul on six different levels) so that's why. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that won't be happening again and I will do my best to post regularly. Thanks a butt load for reading).

_What's the point? It's funny 'til you're left to kill yourself in this town. So what's the matter wif me?_

2D was absolutely horrified as he sat in the middle of his bed, contemplating his imminent death and his momentary lust for Murdoc. It was an awful dilemma. It truly was. It seemed there was really no satisfactory way for him to escape the situation, no matter what road he took. Which left him with the question: what road _do_ I take? He was stuck at a fork in the road with no sign indicating where each direction would lead him. He was lost without a map. There were a million ways to describe his emotions, but none of them could really convey the reality of what was taking place. It was something that one must experience in order to fully comprehend, and he had no one who could relate to him. No one besides Murdoc, that is.

Murdoc. Had he done this to him on purpose? He really wasn't sure. Murdoc had told him it wasn't intentional before he left the parking garage, but he wasn't quite sure if he believed him or not.

_He looked sincere._

Did sounding, looking and acting sincere really ever mean anything? The thing with sincerity was that you could never sincerely tell if another was being sincere. It was an awful trap to tell the truth.

But Murdoc…he was different. He was never one to lie to spare himself any accusations on account of he was fearless of another's opinion or judgments. Murdoc was an individual and he honestly didn't give a shit what anyone thought about him or his actions.

_He'd offered to take me to get a test…perhaps I should?_

A heavy sigh. Breathe out. You can make it.

---

The Satanist was hopeless as he sat in the driver's seat of his winnebago, the key in the ignition. However, he hadn't started the engine. He was merely contemplating the idea of leaving. He just wanted to get away from the hole he'd tossed himself into.

_HIV…what a load of bollocks. I can't get HIV. I'm immune to it, aren't I? I can't have this! It's just impossible. Other people get these diseases…not me._

Unfortunately, it wasn't true. He was human. He was simply human and he was just as susceptible to sickness, emotions and other assorted things as any other human was, much to his distaste.

"Jesus D…I didn't mean to fuck you up. I didn't…" He whispered before resting his head in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the winnebago door.

"Who issit?" Murdoc questioned groggily as he gazed at the door.

" 'S me!" 2D's childish voice called from the door.

" 'Ang on!" Murdoc shouted out, quickly pulling his keys from the ignition and rushing over to the door, not exactly certain why he was in such a hurry to see the Dullard.

_Guilt. You've killed this kid, Muds. You've killed him._

"Wot issit?"

"Ya said you'd take me ta see the Doc…so…erm…I'm takin' ya up on it, I guess."

Murdoc nodded and stepped aside, allowing the singer to enter his home.

"Alright. Sit. I'll drive."

"Kay," 2D replied, sitting timidly in the passenger seat as Murdoc made himself comfortable in the driver's seat again.

_Now I've somewhere to go._

Most of the ride was silent. Neither of them really knew what to say, until, about half way there, 2D made Murdoc pull over.

"Stop!" He suddenly shouted.

"Wot?"

"Stop! Stop the car! Quit drivin'!"

"Jesus, Dullard! Be quiet, I'm pullin' over…for the love of Satan…are you okay? Fuck…damn near gave me a heart attack!"

Murdoc looked at the singer angrily before realizing how devastated he appeared.

"I'm sorry, Muds…I jus'…I don' want to know if I've got it or not."

"Wot? Why not? Ya need ta know."

"No, I don't."

The bassist stared at his friend for a moment, trying to figure him out, before his smooth voice began to explain.

"It doesn't matter if I've got it or not."

"Well sure it does mate…I mean…"

"Shhhh…listen…" 2D whispered as he touched his pointer finger to Murdoc's lips. Normally the bassist would've thrashed him for that, but he was intent on figuring his reasoning out on this one.

"It doesn't matter because," as he was speaking he was inching his way out of his seat and slowly making his way onto Murdoc's lap, seductively gazing at him, "Because I'm going to get it anyway."

"But…"

"Shhh…I love you Murdoc, and I want this more than I want a long life…I would rather have a short and happy life than a long and empty one."

Murdoc stared in amazement as he realized what he meant.

"So, the question is…will you make me happy?"

_yes…I will…_


	10. You Took Care To Me

(Thanks again for the positive feed back! You guys rock my socks! – Stalkerdex)

"_Im on the white cliffs of Dover  
Thinking it over and over  
But if I jump its all over  
A cautionary tale for you"-Blur 'Clover Over Dover'_

His black, moppy hair was all tossled as he laid, stretched out carelessly, across the floor of his rather messy winnebago. A low, drawn out sigh escaped his lips before he raised the end of his cigarette to his lips, sucking in every breath of the toxic drug he could take in. He was calm. More calm than he could ever remember having been in his entire life. There was just something about that blue haired singer that made him feel safe, secure…like he was unconditionally accepted.

That's because I'm perfect in his eyes…

The thought passed through his mind, quickly…so quick it was almost intangible, but he had thought it, and he decided it'd do him some good to keep it filed away somewhere, in case he needed it somewhere down the line. After stowing it away he allowed the smoke he'd previously inhaled to flow out of his lungs, created a small cloud in the air around him. As he did so, he felt the small body lying against him stir a bit. He was waking. It was about time. He'd worn the poor kid out.

"_Oh…" a soft moan. He was so fragile, and he was afraid he had hurt the young singer pinned beneath him._

"_Are ya okay?" the bassist had questioned, completely out of his normal state of mind._

"_I'm fine," the blue haired angel smiled lightly, shaking and closing his eyes, trying to handle everything that was happening. Everything was so much more intense this time…since they both knew, for certain, that this was the real thing._

"_Ok," the Satanist whispered before leaning in and kissing his lover's forehead._

"_Are we stopping?" he suddenly asked, pressing his hand to the back of the bassist's neck._

"_Are we?"_

_Before Murdoc realized what was happening he felt his body get hit with, yet another, surge of sexual energy. 2D had grabbed him in the most sensitive of areas._

"_Is that an answer for you?"_

_Murdoc simply moaned before diving in for a second go._

"G' mornin'," Murdoc greeted, admiring 2D's adorable face as he groggily gazed up at him.

"G' mornin'," he replied, looking as though he'd just found a pot of gold.

"Wot?"

"Nuffin'. Well…I fergot I was in here wit ya…I expected ta wake up alone like I always do…it's jus' nice, 's all."

Murdoc nodded, "Ye. It is kinda nice, isn't it?"

"Well, don't ya usually have someone wif ya? I mean…all of those lovely ladies…"

"Ye. But, it's different."

2D smiled. That was what he'd wanted to hear.

"Well, we should probably drive back to Kong. I'm sure Russel is having a fit," Murdoc started.

"Yeah…and we don't want him ta yell at us. I right hate that!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. He loved the kid, but he could certainly be irritating as hell sometimes.

And then he smiled.

"_And now the bluebirds are over (Im floating away)  
Over the white cliffs of dover (spent twenty years upon  
The sea)  
And when you push me over (and when I come back)  
Dont bury me, Im not worth anything (I found that you took care  
To me)"-Blur 'Clover Over Dover' _


	11. Because

(Author's note: I changed the chapter before this one because apparantly the flashback didn't come out in italics and it was extremely confusing. Sorry:D)

2D was quiet as he walked beside Murdoc. They had gotten out of the winnebago and started toward Kong Studios, but somehow they had gotten distracted and wound up standing in front of the graves outside. It was raining out, heavily, and lightning was flashing everywhere. It was a massive storm, but neither of them really cared. They wanted to be together, and they wanted to sort things out.

"Are you afraid?" 2D suddenly asked.

"Of wot?"

The singer swallowed hard before looking at his companion.

"Of dying?"

There was a long, drawn out silence. 2D was nervous as hell as he waited for Murdoc's answer, but the Satanist remained calm and somehow got lost in a very deep train of thought.

"No. I'm ready fer it."

2D nodded and looked back at the ground, reading one of the gravestones before him.

"Are you ready?" Murdoc suddenly questioned.

2D jerked his head back up and looked him in the eyes.

"No. I'm afraid of it. But...well, like I said, I'd rather be with you and all."

Murdoc felt his stomach jerk a bit. He didn't feel so confident with what 2D had said to him in the first place, but that really made him ill.

"You said you wanted to die wit me."

"I know. An' I do. But...I mean...well...wot do ya s'ppose it'll be like? I mean, will I go to heaven?"

Murdoc sighed. He didn't have the answer to that. For god's sake, nobody did.

"I dunno Stu. But, well...as far as I'm concerned, if there is a heaven, that's where you'll go. Does that make ya feel any better?"

"I s'ppose. Yea. But...wot about you?"

_Me? Well...we all know I'm going straight to hell now, don't we._

He didn't answer.

—Meanwhile—

Russel stared out of one of the windows, watching the two of them by the graves. Something was going on. He wasn't sure what, but neither of them was acting normal. And they'd both disappeared together the night before. Murdoc never took D anywhere with him. Maybe it was the HIV. Perhaps it was screwing with his head. Either way, he was deeply concerned. He wasn't sure why, but he had this sick feeling in his stomach.

"God Muds...what is going on?" He muttered.

"Russel?" A small voice from behind him suddenly questioned.

"Oh, Noodle. I didn't know you were awake yet. What is it?"

"What's going on? You've been acting very weird since you got back with Murdoc."

"Oh, I'm fine Noodle. There's nothing going on."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"If there's something wrong with him I have a right to know. He's my friend too."

Russel nodded.

"Baby, I will let you know something as soon as I can, but for now I need to talk to Muds a bit, okay?"

She nodded.

"Ok. Just...make sure you tell me. Okay? I'm feeling a little sick over it."

_Aren't we all?_

—in other areas—

"Well, I guess I'll go back inside. You comin'?" 2D asked after staring at the graves some more. There had been no more conversation after his previous question, and he was starting to feel too awkward.

"Yea. I s'ppose I'll come in fer a while."

"Ok. C'm on."

They both started to walk and, as they did, 2D had this overwhelming urge to just reach out and grab Murdoc's hand, but he didn't. He knew better. Murdoc didn't want anyone to know they were together.

"Hey, where were you two last night?" Russel asked as they walked in.

"We jus' went out fer some drinks, 's all," Murdoc quickly replied, assuming that if 2D gave an excuse it would be something completely idiotic like they went to a lake and farted with the ducks or something.

"Oh. You know, you really shouldn't be drinking while you're sick, Murdoc."

"Ok, Mum," he replied sarcastically before walking over to the couch and plopping down.

Russel rolled his eyes before turning his attention over to 2D.

"Are you okay there? You look like hell."

"Oh, I'm ok. I'm jus' tired, that's all."

"Go get some sleep then. Oh, and I saw Noodle was sleeping on your bed. No more of that, k?"

"Toldja," Murdoc smirked from the couch.

2D blinked before slowly speaking, looking as though he were working out an extremely complicated math problem.

"Ok. I...I still don' understand, but...ok. Yes. Well, I'm going to go and lay down then."

"Ok. See you later, D."

"Yeah..." he mumbled before trudging down the hallway. He really was tired.

As Russel watched the singer disappear into his room he realized this was a good opportunity to speak with Murdoc, so he carefully walked over to the couch and sat beside him, completely shoving the Satanist to the other end of the couch, on account of Russel's overweight frame took up most of the space he had claimed.

"Jesus, couldja move you're fat ass over a bit? You overweight pig bastard!"

"Shut up, Muds. You tell me where you really went last night, goddamnit. I'm not an idiot."

The two of them had progressively gotten worse and worse at getting along in the past few weeks.

"I toldja where we went, why the hell is that unbelievable?"

"Because you don't have a hang over and 2D doesn't look completely out of it. In fact...the both of you look...well...you look...good."

"Then wot is wrong wit that?"

"Nothing. I just want to know what you really did, that's all."

"We went drinking. I won't tell you again."

"You're damn right you won't tell me again, because if you lie to me one more time I'm gonna bash your ugly ass face into this coffee table. Now, I'll ask you one more time: where were you last night?"

Murdoc continued to stare at the television before them, completely ignoring the drummer beside him.

"Alright, that's it!" Russel shouted before grabbing the relatively small bassist and shoving his face into his armpit.

"I didn't shower yet, and I'm going to hold your twisted little nose right here until you give me an answer!"

Murdoc struggled a bit, kicking and punching the drummer, but quickly realized he really wasn't any match against him.

"Satan, mate...okay! Stoppit! Let me go, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

Russel smiled, satisfied, and released the bassist.

"Holy hell...nobody ever deserves that kind of torture! EVER!" He shouted, violently wiping his nose.

Russel shrugged and looked at Murdoc expectantly. At first he just stood there, staring back, but he finally sighed and started to speak.

"We started to go to the hospital but we didn't exactly make it."

"Why were you going to the hospital, and why didn't you make it?"

Murdoc fidgeted a bit and averted his eyes as he spoke, "Because 2D wanted an HIV test and I offered to drive him."

"Oh, did he get scared when you told him you had gotten sick?"

"Yes. He did."

"Well, ok. Why didn't you make it?"

Murdoc took in a deep breath.

"Because..."

—(and that's the end of this chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem anyway, I was really aiming to get this chapter up yesterday in celebration of Murdoc's 40th and all, but I just didn't have enough time, and I'm damn furious about it. Haha. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review:D)


	12. Noodle's discovery

(If Murdoc seems a bit out of character I am deeply sorry. I'm trying my hardest to imagine how he would treat 2D if they were actually in a relationship. I figure he'd be nice, but not overly nice...and maybe even have small moments where he can seem human...but, overall I figure he'd be pretty matter of fact about things...so...I'm trying hard. It's VERY hard. Haha)

Russel stared intently as the bassist seemed to trail of in thought.

"Because why?" He suddenly demanded, extremely impatient at this point in time.

"Because...we...he said he didn't want to go. That's why. He made me pull over an' said he didn't want to know if he was sick or not."

Murdoc folded his arms and stared at the ground, avoiding all eye contact, which made Russel realize he wasn't getting the whole story. Perhaps his friend wasn't lying, but he was absolutely leaving something out.

"Why wouldn't he want to know? That's something...life altering. People should know those kind of things."

"Well, ya know D. He's barely even human anyway. He's practically a fuckin' zombie wit all of those damn pills he's on, ya know. He doesn't 'ave enough sense ta know how important it all is."

Russel gave Murdoc somewhat of a nasty look, "You don't give him enough credit, you know that? He's not the brightest, we all know that, but he's not a complete fool. He knows how important life and death are."

Murdoc didn't say anything. He knew that. Of course he did. He'd known it the second he'd seen the terrified look in the poor kid's eyes when Murdoc had told him he'd probably given him the disease. He loved life. He wanted to live it. But, he also wanted to be happy. And heaven knows, if anyone deserved happiness, he deserved it more than just about anyone.

"I know he knows," Murdoc replied softly.

"So...did he say why he didn't want to know? I know you're not telling me everything, Muds."

Murdoc hesitated a moment before looking at Russel, "He didn't say. Honest. I don' know why. Lookit, I'm tired okay? I'm gonna go 'n git a bit of sleep. I didn't sleep much last night. I'm fuckin' tired."

Russel sighed, but decided he should let him go.

"Ok. Rest well."

Murdoc nodded before walking out, his arms still folded across his chest. He looked vulnerable as hell as he walked away, and it made Russel sick. He'd never seen him like that in the entire time he'd known him.

—Later—

2D sat quiet on the floor of his room. He was so tired, but he just couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Murdoc, the moments they'd had in the winnebago, and the virus currently incubating inside of him. He most certainly had it. There was no doubt in his mind. But...well...he just wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He had meant it when he'd told Murdoc he was willing to sacrifice his very life to be with him. However, he still wasn't sure that Murdoc was going to return the favor. He was afraid that it still wasn't really a relationship. He was afraid he'd be abandoned and left to die alone anyway.

He shuddered.

"Hey, 2D?" A small voice called from his bedroom door.

"C'm in."

"Hey...are you okay?" Murdoc asked as he came inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I'm ok. Wot'r ya doin' down here? I fought you was gonna go to yer winne after ya talked ta Russel?"

"Well, I was gonna go ta the winne BEFORE I spoke to that fat bastard, but you know how it goes."

2D smiled as Murdoc somewhat returned it.

"Um, look. I don' want ta be out there alone tonight...an' I was wonderin' if I could stay in here. We don' have ta fuck or nuffin' like that. I'm jus' tired and want to be inside tonight."

2D nodded.

"Of course, I was jus' goin' ta sleep anyway."

"Ye. Ok."

Murdoc sighed as he got into 2D's bed and slid under the covers, tired out of his mind. 2D stretched his legs a bit and watched Murdoc for a moment before getting under the covers as well and resting his head on Murdoc's chest. He was afraid for a moment that the Satanist might shove him off, but he didn't. Much to D's relief. They just laid that way, and it was rather nice.

"So, you're ok, right?" 2D suddenly asked.

"Ye, D. I'm always OK. I'm Murdoc, remember?"

2D smiled.

"Yes. I guess you are, aren't you?"

After he said that he tilted his head up, and Murdoc instinctively lowered his and they kissed. Not the sort of kiss that led to a night of sex, but the sort of kiss a couple shared when they simply wanted to let the other know they loved them.

–IN THE DOORWAY—

Noodle had wanted to ask 2D a question and had assumed he was alone in his room, but as she opened the door just a crack, she saw something she'd never in her wildest dreams expected to see.

_2D...? Murdoc...?_


	13. what have you to say?

(Well, one of you asked me to write another chapter today...and I figured "well, I've nothing better to do" so here I am, writing another chapter. Haha. Summer break gives me tons of time to do these things, so I'm sure I'll be finishing up most of my stories and even starting some new ones. :D)

The kiss lasted a few moments before Murdoc suddenly pulled away.

"Wot issit?" 2D questioned, bummed out over the sudden end of their kiss.

"I thought I heard somfin'..."

"I didn't hear noffin'. Wot didja hear? Was it zombies? They come in here sometimes and try to steal my underwear."

"Wot? Oh for fuck's sake, D..." Murdoc muttered before getting out of the bed, hopping over 2D and completely disrupting any bit of comfort he had gained.

"Wot'r ya doin' then?"

"Goin' ta go and see wot I heard."

"C'n I come?"

"Woteva. Don't care. C'm on...hurry it up you daft bastard."

2D smiled, despite the clear insult, and grabbed a little pocket knife off of his dresser.

"Wot is that for?"

"Fer tha zombies. Duh!"

2D had this massive smile on his face, which caused Murdoc to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Ok. C'm on."

—meanwhile, in Russel's room—

"Noodle, what is it?"

"I just saw something that...well...I think you may want to know."

"What?" Russel was suddenly very concerned as the young Japanese girl came and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're room is a mess," she stated, a look of disgust over her face.

"That's what you came in here to tell me?" he joked.

"No. I, um...I went to go and ask 2D something and..."

"Did he do something to you?"

She jumped a bit at the sudden rise in his voice.

"What? Like what? No!"

"Oh...ok then, continue," he replied, looking a little flustered.

Noodle gave him a rather confused look but went on anyway, "Well, like I was saying, I went to go and ask him a question and...Murdoc was in there with him..."

"Did he do something to D?"

Noodle jumped again, "Will you stop that? Jeez...Let me finish!"

"Oh, yes...ahem...sorry. Go on."

She shook her head a bit before looking back at him, "They were in bed together and...I saw them, well, I think I saw them kissing."

"WHAT?"

Noodle put her hands over her ears. THAT was a loud one.

"Just what I said."

"Oh shit...pardon my french...Um...I have to go and find Murdoc...stay here, okay?"

She nodded as the ghostly drummer jumped out of his bed and ran out into the halls of the studios.

—meanwhile—

Murdoc was walking around, poking behind furniture and checking things out. He wasn't sure what he'd heard, but it really had him nervous. However, not nervous enough to actually allow 2D to continue on as he was.

"Will you stop that?" Murdoc growled as he turned around.

"Wot?" 2D asked.

"You're tip toeing around and holding that goddamn knife up in the air...now cut that shit out. Do ya want ta be stabbing someone on accident?"

"But the zombies..."

"There are no such things as zombies...now cut it out!"

2D sighed and put his knife into his pocket before crossing his arms and tapping his foot angrily.

"Wot...stop that. Jesus...wot's the matter wit ya?" Murdoc demanded.

"I'm telling you. There are two zombies."

"Goddamnit Stu..."

"Hey!" A deep voice suddenly interrupted their argument.

Murdoc and 2D quickly stopped and stared questioningly at Russel, who looked as pissed as he ever did.

"Wot?" Murdoc finally demanded, stepping away from the singer.

"You damn well know what...I just want to hear it from you!"

"Wot?" 2D butted in, completely confused.

"Noodle said she saw the two of you makin' out in D's room."

2D felt his stomach drop to the floor as he looked beside him at Murdoc, who looked utterly stunned.

"S'ppose that's wot ya heard, then," 2D stated, earning himself a rather angry look from the bassist.

"No fuckin' shit."

"So, what have you got to say for yourself! Are you two having sex?"

Murdoc looked at his feet as 2D fidgeted with his hands.

"Are you?" Russel demanded, more harsh.

"Yes," 2D suddenly spat out.

"He's got HIV you dumbass! What're you thinking?"

"Nuffin'!"

"Of course you're not, you never think!" Russel shouted. He'd reached a point to where he really didn't give a damn if he offended either of them.

"Shut up! I do too!" 2D defended, stepping forward, "I know he's sick. He told me. And do ya know wot? I don't care! God, I don't care at all! I love him, and that's all that matters!"

"HIV?" A small voice from behind Russel stated.

"Noodle..." Murdoc said softly, staring at the young teenager in the hallway. He hadn't noticed her.

"You're going to die? Both of you?"

There was a long silence before tears welled up in her eyes and she ran down the hall.

_Fuck._


	14. Talk Tonight

(Haha...your little update cheer made me smile. :) Well, so far I haven't had too much writer's block with this story. Unfortunately, I just deleted my Red Eye story because I realized I was getting no where with it. After I finish this story I'll probably start a new Red Eye story. :) Thanks for reading:D)

"Oh shit," Murdoc muttered as he stared down the hallway the young girl had disappeared into.

"Now look at what you've done," Russel accused.

"Look at wot I'VE done? Are ya kiddin' me? I've done absolutely nuffin' wrong! So wot if I'm actually happy, huh? Wot if this is wot I want?" Murdoc shouted back.

"What, you want to die? You're an idiot. First of all, you wouldn't even have this problem if you didn't insist on fucking everything with a pulse!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" 2D shouted as he jumped in between the two of them.

Murdoc and Russel parted, but continued to glare at each other as 2D started to speak again.

"Look, it's not your business Russ, it's jus' not. This is between me and Muds. I made a choice. He made a choice, now let it be."

Russel found his eyes wandering away from the Satanic fool on the other side of him and landing on 2D. He was amazed as he listened to him. He'd never heard Stu talk about anything in such a mature and caring manner before. Surely he knew 2D had to be capable of such thought, but, in all honesty, he really didn't give the kid any more credit than anyone else did. He just liked to pretend he did.

"Ok," he suddenly replied, not even thinking about what he was saying.

2D nodded and grabbed Murdoc's arm.

"C'm on, let's go," he urged as he led the bassist back to his room.

"Wait," Murdoc suddenly stopped him.

"Wot?"

"We should really talk ta Noodle."

Russel felt all of the anger leaving his system as he started to put the situation in perspective. There was something different in the way the two of them were interacting, and it made him think that maybe, just maybe, Murdoc wasn't trying to hurt D. Maybe they really were in love...

"Ya. We should, huh? Wot do we say, though?"

Murdoc shifted, unsure of an answer.

"Do you need me to come with you guys?" Russel offered.

"Wouldja?" 2D asked, a forgiving smile offered.

Russel nodded and semi-smiled back, "Yeah. I would."

2D nodded and, again, grasped Murdoc's arm and led him along.

—Meanwhile—

Noodle was sitting in the middle of her floor, absolutely hopeless feeling. This was awful. Two of her best friends were killing each other slowly, and she wasn't sure what purpose it served either of them. It most certainly didn't serve her. She needed them, and they were just stealing one another away from her.

A knock at the door.

"Go away!" She shouted at the door, knowing very well that they would come in anyway.

"Noodle, don't be like that. Come on now, Girl. We all want to talk to you."

"No! I tried to talk to you before and you wouldn't even tell me what was going on! You didn't want me to know! You didn't think that I deserved to know!" She sobbed.

"That's not true! Now open up!"

She folded her arms and put on her most sour face before going over to her door and opening it.

Russel was about to say something to her but she simply turned and walked over to her bed, sitting with her back facing all of them.

Russel was surprised at her sudden display of childish manner. She'd always seemed so adult to him. However, she'd never really encountered something this serious before, and it would be intense even for the most mature of people.

"Lookit here, Noodle, c'm on...turn around," Murdoc urged as he sat on a chair beside her bed, carefully watching her.

"No. You can talk, but I'm not looking at you."

God. She could certainly be stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Fine, alright then. But you have ta listen, ya hear?"

She nodded and looked at the blanket on her bed, studying the patterns on it.

"Okay...now, here's wot happened, and I'm telling ya everythin', okay? I'm leavin' nuffin' out."

She nodded again and Murdoc took in a deep breath, knowing that the story would be news to Russel, too.

2D sat down beside Noodle on the bed and watched Murdoc carefully as he spoke.

"Ok, now, here's wot happened. I went ta the doc's a few months back ta get my blood tested and all of that, because...well, I dunno. He said I should so I did. Anyway, then I came down wit this flu and everything and D started to sort of...take care of me I guess...and, well, we wound up sleepin' wit each other and all. It jus' happened."

Russel eyed Murdoc, seemingly angry again, but the Satanist paid no attention and went on with is story.

"Anyway, I had no idea I had the HIV until Russel made me visit the doc again. Then he told me and I told Stu when I got back. Stu was real broken up about it so...I offered to take him to the hospital ta see if he was ok. He took me up on the offer and then...he said it didn't matter if he had or not because he was goin' ta git sick anyway. D'ya understand? He wants ta be wit me, so...he's giving me his life..." As he was speaking he realized just how much 2D was giving up to be with him. He knew, of course, but it hadn't really hit him until he found himself explaining everything.

Slowly, Noodle turned her body around and looked at the three of them, tears pouring out of her eyes. They all waited in a tense silence for her to speak.

"I'm going to miss you!" She suddenly shouted, tears spilling harder, before throwing herself in Murdoc's arms to cry.

Murdoc tensed up at first, but then slowly patted her back, looking absolutely unsure as to what he should do. Russel patted his shoulder, though, and 2D scooted closer and hugged him and Noodle, smiling softly. Things were going to be okay. For now.

(This isn't the end...There is going to be one more chapter, maybe...MAYBE...two. Not sure. It should be up today though!)


	15. You Saved My Life

(Ok. Here it is...the final chapter! YAY! Now, it all ties into the first part of the first chapter here, so re-read it if you'd like. You don't really need to though, you'll still understand.)

—Three Years Later—

"I'm scared, Russ..." 2D replied as he thought about the happenings within the last few hours.

"_G' mornin'..." 2D smiled as he looked at the bassist beside him._

"_Mornin'," he replied, not sounding as though he felt like it was particularly good._

"_Are ya okay?"_

"_Yes. I'm fine. You good?"_

"_Oh yes...I'm perfect," the singer replied, snuggling up closer to Murdoc._

_The bassist shut his eyes harshly and put his arms around him, holding him closer. He felt overwhelming pain all over his entire body. He'd been getting worse day after day for months by this time. The end was near and he knew it._

"_Oi...I'm gonna go and piss, 'ang on," Murdoc suddenly stated as he got out of bed, letting D fall off of him._

"_K."_

_Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of dizziness washed over him. SLAM!_

"_Oh God! Murdoc! Murdoc! Help! HELP! SOMEBODY! HE'S FAINTED! Oh God..." 2D shouted as he ran over to Murdoc's limp body._

Russel nodded as he watched the hopeless boy beside him. He was breaking, and he could see it each and every day. They all knew Murdoc was getting worse. They'd known it for quite some time now. None of them had expected it to be like this, though.

"Stewart Tusspot?" A nurse asked as she approached him.

"Yes?" He said as he jumped out of his seat, looking nervous as hell.

"He's conscious...we really don't want anyone going in there, but he said he'd hex me and my colleagues if you didn't go in there with him."

2D smiled and sort of laughed as he wiped a tear off of his face, "Ok. I'm comin'."

Russel gave him an encouraging look as he stroked Noodle's hair. She was lying on his lap, completely passed out.

2D nodded and followed the nurse to Murdoc's room.

"Oh..." he muttered as he entered the room. Murdoc looked a mess. He had these dark, dark circles under his eyes. Darker than normal. He looked so goddamn tired. Tired enough to fall asleep and never wake up.

"Hey there faceache. C'm on...sit..." he urged as he sat up a bit.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, but I'll be back, okay?"

Murdoc nodded at the nurse, eager for her to leave. Once she was gone 2D got out of the chair beside the bed and wiggled in next to Muds in his bed, putting his arms around his chest.

"How do ya feel?"

"Like shite."

2D nodded, knowing he should laugh by the tone of Murdoc's voice, but he just couldn't. No, as a matter of fact, he did just the opposite.

Murdoc felt the singer's shoulders start to shake and he heard the classic sniffling. He was crying. No, he was sobbing.

"Hey, now...shhh, shhh...it's okay..."

"I don't want you to die! It should be me! You don't deserve this!"

"Oh, and fer wot reason do YOU deserve ta die more than me?"

"Becos..." 2D didn't even say anymore. He didn't have a reason, and he couldn't stop crying for long enough to spit out even a weak excuse. He just wanted to cry, and he wanted so badly to keep Murdoc alive. He hated it. That feeling...the feeling that you want something so bad and there's absolutely nothing you can do to get it. You get that sick, pulling feeling in your gut and you're entire body reacts right along with it. You feel pulled, but toward nothing.

"I don' want ta wake up with out ya by my side...I don' want ta find an empty pillow...I don' want ta have ta smell your scent all over the place knowing you'll never come back to freshen it up...God...I don' want ya ta be gone! I need you!"

Murdoc sighed and allowed the kid to cry, dying to cry himself. It was his life he was losing, and somehow he felt more concerned about 2D. How was he going to be without him? He hadn't been without him for years. Not since that day he'd hit him with his winnebago. No. Ever since then they'd been together, really. He couldn't leave him alone in the world...

"I have an idea..." He suddenly found himself saying.

"Wot...?" 2D questioned, lifting his head and sniffling incessantly.

"I've an idea. Lookit...you told me three years ago that you'd die wit me, right?"

"Oh yes...yes I did. I know. But...wot does that matter? I've already got the sick..."

"I know. So, yer gonna be dyin' soon anyway, right?"

"Yeah..." 2D wasn't really sure where he was going with all of this.

"So die with me."

"Wot?"

"Lookit...I was gonna off myself here later tonight anyway, so I stole some pills from one of the nurses."

2D stared at a rather decent sized pile of pills that Murdoc pulled out from under his pillow. They both looked at each other for a moment. This was it.

"You know, D...I have to tell ya sumfin' before it's too late..." Murdoc suddenly said.

"Wot?"

"I know I should've said this before, but...aw hell, I love you...I really do..."

2D smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"I know you do. And I love you too."

—Later—

"Oh...Oh shit..." the nurse gasped as she walked inside. She had been gone for longer than she'd intended and she was paying for it now.

"What is it?" Russel demanded as he shoved her aside. She had been taking him and Noodle into Murdoc's room to see him.

"Oh my God..." he whispered as Noodle started to cry desperately beside him.

It was an awful, yet...somewhat comforting sight. 2D and Murdoc were lying on the bed together, still. They were clearly dead. There were some pills laying around them, as well as some sick. Still...something made Russel feel like it wasn't so bad.

It really went by fast...they cleaned up the room and Russel took Noodle outside to the car. She was calm. She was quiet though, and it was starting to worry him.

"Are you okay there, girl?"

"Yeah. I'm just...I'm thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"2D promised Murdoc he would die with him...and...he did."

"Yes, he did," Russel replied, looking at her sympathetically.

"That's love. It really is. And you know what? If the two of them could love each other that much...then, well...It gives me hope. It gives me lots and lots of hope."

Russel smiled lightly before putting his arm around her.

"Yes. And I believe their story will give millions of other's hope, too. I really do."

Noodle nodded before Russel turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

_I want to talk tonight_

_Until the morning light_

_About how you saved my life._

_-Oasis 'talk tonight'_

(The End! Well, how did you like it? Please review! Thanks a lot for reading! By the way...I just happened to be listening to that song I quoted at the end and it seemed perfect for the ending of this story. Weird...)


End file.
